yeah_but_who_caresfandomcom-20200214-history
Social Classes
Lists of social classes that are widely known on 2b2t Social Classes General Social Classes * Ancientfags - Players who logged on in the first month of 2b2t's life. Not many are known as no one has concrete proof of being on the server on 2010, but Hausemaster and Georgebush420, as they created it. * Oldfags - Usually players that have been around for a good four or so years and have accomplished great things. There are still few players that still play 2b2t since 2011/2012, an example would be Policemike55 and Xcc2. * Midfags - A term coined to sate players like CytotoxicTcell who weren't total newfags, but weren't oldfags. They were players who were generally accepted by Oldfags in part thanks to their merits as players. * Newfags - Players that are new in relative comparison to oldfags. It's commonly accepted that any oldfag can call a player that has joined later than them a newfag, even if they are also oldfags. The term newfag encompasses players typically from 2016 to present, as of late. This will change as time passes. ** Newfriends/Newspawn - This term is an acceptable replacement for the term "newfag" and is generally seen as a more polite way of addressing newer players. Ex. "Come here, newfriend, I'll give you some steak and wood" * Yesterfags - Newfags that have joined within the past 24h of the mention. Beyond 24h is just newfags/newfriends, so nobody is a yesterfag for long! * Rusherfags/Rushers/Junefags - Another synonymous term for Newfag. These players joined after June 1, 2016, when YouTuber 'TheCampingRusher' uploaded a video titled "THE OLDEST SERVER IN MINECRAFT", subsequently bringing in thousands of players, leading up to the creation of the queue and the beginning of The War, The Hype Era (Also called "The Rusher Summer/Era" by some players) and the rise of many groups across the server. These players typically came from the video Rusher posted and aren't really over the age of 13 in most cases. Being called this term does not necessarily indicate a person's affiliation with Team Rusher but rather a general statement. * Ants/Antfags - These are the fans of AntVenom, who made a video on 2b2t in April 2018. * Spawnfags/PVPfags - These are the players that are frequently hanging out at spawn or spawn camping 0,0 in both the nether and overworld. Many players use the term negatively because all some of these players seem to want to do is sit at spawn/kill newfags and not do anything "productive." Spawnfag also suggests PVP combat, which is easy to get involved in as there is an abundance of both geared and naked players at spawn. Most of these players are highly geared so they can survive attacks of other hostile players. Rusher's Social Classes * OGs - The extremely broad and vague term created by TheCampingRusher to define Oldfags as a group of which he planned to defeat in The War. The reasoning behind his using of this name was his reluctance to swear, let alone hack on the server. * Nakeds- A term used by Rusher to refer to the Newfags/Rushers at spawn who did not have any gear. Can also be used to describe players without armor on. Extra Social Classes * 2b2ter - A term used to for any player of 2b2t (not commonly used) * Jewtuber- A term used to describe YouTubers on the server which the general playerbase thinks is basically just in it for the money. This can be used ironically or as an insult depending on the context and the person it involves. * TacoFags/SpanishFags - These are the Spanish-speaking players that joined mostly from YouTube from September 2017 to now. 900k subscriber YouTuber ElRichMC, who made a video on the server, is the main source of these players. * Frenchfag - a term originally to be used for the fans of AgentGB due to him being a french youtuber. It was barely used as AgentGB decided not to make a series about the server however it was spammed in his video's chat and towards some small influx of french players joining the server. * Facepuncher - a term not commonly used anymore by players but is still applicable. The term refers not only to players of the Facepunch Republic but to anyone who joined due to the Facepunch forums, similar to how Rushers not only applies to players in Team Rusher but rather anyone who joined due to Rusher. Only a few players continue to wear this title such as Popbob, DemonElite119, xcc2. It is synonymous with Oldfag. * 4channer - another term rarely used anymore that refers to anyone that joined 2b2t due to 4chan. It was also used to refer to the players in the long disbanded 4channers group. Unlike the Facepuncher term, players who did join due to 4chan barely use the title. Offtopia and THEJudgeHolden are a few examples of players who would be labeled a 4channer. It is synonymous with Oldfag. * Poorfag/Richfag - These terms are used to describe the amount of in-game wealth a player has. Typically the richest players will have multiple geared accounts and multiple stashes. Although most Richfags are not newfags, the terms have nothing to do with join date. Currently, most of the server's "regulars" are Richfags because of the large dupes that allow for previous Poorfags to become Richfags in a small amount of time, also helped by the introduction of shulker boxes into the game. Discrepancies There is no agreed time limit at which a player becomes an oldfag. Some claim that anyone that joined after 2011 is a newfag, others say that those who joined before 2015 are oldfags, and some say that those who joined in 2013 are midfags. It's all subjective, really. It usually is that players who joined during the first three years of the server are oldfags (2010-2013), the second two years are midfags (2014-2016), and current time are newfags (2016-Present). As years go on, these intervals will most likely grow by 1 year (ie after 2018, oldfags will be players who joined in 2010-2014, and newfags will be players who joined from 2017-present.) While these terms can be used in a hostile manner, on 2b2t they are a part of everyday conversation. When used in a hostile manner, it will usually be for midfags who claim themselves to be a oldfag and everyone else is a newfag, when a newfag asks newby questions like "can i hack on this server?", "how do i get out of spawn?", and "how do I get food? Can someone gimme food?", and for oldfags who claim to be gods and untouchables on the server because of how long they have played on the server (cocky and snotty douches basically). Category:Classifications Category:Miscellaneous Category:Lists